Don't Be
by fagulouskogan
Summary: Kendall comes home to find a greasy mechanic in his garage. He can't help but resist the urge to help clean off the hunky brunette. **Not my best**


_I wonder what Logie's making for dinner_ Kendall thought to himself as he drove home from hockey practice. It had been a long day, and all he wanted was some cheese pizza, and to cuddle with his loving boyfriend.

As he pulled in the driveway, his breath caught. He saw that his garage door was open, which was strange because Logan always closes it when he goes inside. But that's not what made Kendall's breath catch; it was what was going on inside the garage.

Logan Mitchell, sexy boy genius doctor who can apparently fix cars. _Damn I'm lucky_ Kendall thought. He parked his car in front of the garage, and got out. When his door shut, Logan looked up and smiled.

"Hey baby" he said, wiping off some of the grease on his hands as he walked towards the blonde beauty that was his boyfriend.

"Sweet damn Logie. I didn't know you could fix cars."

"Well, it wasn't anything hard. Just had to check the oil and change the belt."

"Hard or not, you look hot. You should wear wife beaters more often." Kendall said before ducking down for a kiss.

Logan reached up and wrapped his hand around Kendall's neck, not ready for the kiss to end. He opened up his mouth to allow Kendall's tongue access.

The kiss intensified with every moment. Kendall shoved his tongue into Logan's mouth, not letting him take the lead, although he did try. Logan reached back and grabbed fistfuls of Kendall's hair. Kendall pulled Logan closer by his belt loops, taking note of the bulge in the others crotch.

"Mmmmm, Logie you need to get this grease off of you so I can get on you."

"Oh my God Kendall, did you really just say that?" Logan said through his giggle fit. "That was so cheesy. Oh my God." He stepped back though, knowing his boyfriend was right. Then an idea hit him.

"Why don't you come shower with me?" he suggested.

"Really? You know I've always wanted to have shower sex! You're the best Logie-bear!" Logan rolled his eyes at child-like man he had fallen for.

"No shower sex. Just you helping me degrease myself. Since I'm so 'hot' and all."

"Okay..." Kendall pouted.

And with that, Logan walked back to his car, and shut the hood. He then wrapped his arm around Kendall's waist as they went inside to go shower.

Logan went to take his tank top off, when Kendall came up behind him and whispered, "No, let me."

"Mmmmm, yeah... o-okay." Logan said, his mind drifting off. His ears are his biggest weakness; they are so sensitive and Kendall knows just how to work them.

Kendall just smirked and kissed Logan shoulder before stripping the man's shirt. He then turned Logan around and got his knees to take off his pants. Once they were unbuttoned, Kendall yanked them off quickly, ready to see his boyfriend fully naked.

Once Logan was fully stripped, he looked at Kendall, and then shook his head.

"You have too much clothing on. Let me fix that." Then he slowly took the few steps that were between them, and bit Kendall's neck. While his mouth was working magic, he reached down and undid Kendall's pants. He ever so slowly dragged the waistband down.

When it finally arrived at his ankles, Kendall stepped out and kicked his shoes off. Logan stood back up and ran his hands under the taller boy's shirt and rubbed his muscular torso. He felt Kendall's nipples harden, and threw off his shirt.

That was one thing Logan loved about Kendall - no matter how hot he was after hockey practice, he would always change back into regular clothes. Logan hated taking off Jerseys.

When both boys were fully nude, Kendall reached over and turned the hot water on.

They stepped in the shower, and Logan handed Kendall the soap. "Go for it babe."

Kendall couldn't believe this. Logan is always insecure about his body. He knew most people didn't know that because Logan seems like such a whore, but he's actually very insecure about his body, and always demands they have sex in complete darkness, so this was incredible, and Kendall was going to make sure Logan knew he was beautiful.

He lathered up his hands, and started running his hands over Logan's shoulders and back.

"Um, Kendall, I don't think I have any grease on my back."

"I know, but I just love you're back. It's so perfect. You're so perfect." Then he leaned down, and kissed Logan's cheek.

Logan blushed at this remark. "If you say so.."

"I know so Logie, but I'm gonna need you to turn around so I can wash the rest of you."

"Kendall, I think I can do the front..."

"Oh come on, please let me do it. Just this once," he begged.

"Fine. But this time ONLY." With that, he turned around to face the green eyed idiot.

Kendall's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He grabbed the bar of soap again, and lathered his hand up yet again. He then slowly rubbed his lover's chest in circular motions. The grease wasn't really coming off that well.

"Umm... Logie, it's not coming off..."

"Of course it's not Kendall. Soap doesn't take grease off. What would you do without me? Try using the shampoo."

"For hair?"

Logan sighed. "Yes Kendall, the shampoo for your hair."

Kendall reached behind him for the shampoo, and squirted some into his hands. He rubbed them together until he liked the amount of bubbles he saw. Then he started rubbing the shorter lad's torso yet again. This time, the grease coming off. He then moved to Logan's arms, stroking them awkwardly with shampoo.

"Hey! It's working!"

Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Of course it is Kendall. Your enthusiasm is so adorable."

"Oh hush, you."

"Make me." So, he did. Kendall leaned down and claimed Logan's mouth as his. Without separating their lips, they managed to rinse the shampoo off of Logan's chest and arms. The brunette then pushed the blonde up against the tiled wall, pushing with his hips.

"Logie... don't tease me like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Logan whispered in his ear before he started sucking his earlobe.

"Ahh, uh, umm. Logie... pl-please s-stop."

"I don't think you want me to Kendall."

He swallowed. "U-um. Y-yes I d-do."

Logan backed off and said "Okay then" as if nothing had happened.

Kendall knew that he wasn't truly upset, but Kendall still felt bad.

"Oh Logie... don't be like that."

"No, Kendall, it's fine. I told you no shower sex, and then to tease you isn't right of me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad about this," he said motioning to his hard-on, "but not you. You know that I can't be mad at you Logan. I love you too much."

"I love you too Kendall," and he put his forehead in the bend of his lovers neck. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's back, and they stayed like that for a while under the warm running water.

"What do you say to getting out, drying off, and cuddling on the couch?"

"I'd love to! But only on one condition." Kendall replied.

"Anything for you, big man."

Kendall chuckled at the mention of his nickname the smaller boy had given him in 3rd grade. "Can we watch Spiderman?"

Logan laughed. "Sometimes you make me feel like a babysitter, I swear."

"Hey! That's offensive!" he said as he turned off the water.

Logan got out first, grabbing a towel, and throwing it around Kendall's shoulders. "Don't be, I love it."


End file.
